


Angel Flying Too Close To The Ground

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angst, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Hunter Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Injured Castiel, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean Winchester is a hunter living a solitary life and he likes it that way. Then he finds a man with wings unconscious in the snow and his whole world is turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Willie Nelson song 
> 
> If you had not have fallen  
> Then I would not have found you  
> Angel flying too close to the ground  
> And I patched up your broken wing   
> And hung around a while  
> Trying to keep your spirits up  
> And your fever down
> 
> I knew someday that you would fly away  
> For love's the greatest healer to be found  
> So leave me if you need to I will still remember  
> Angel flying too close to the ground
> 
> Fly on fly on past the speed of sound  
> I'd rather see you up than see you down  
> So leave me if you need to I will still remember  
> Angel flying too close to the ground
> 
> So leave me if you need to I will still remembe  
> Angel flying too close to the ground

Dean Winchester hunted monsters. He learned how at his father’s knee. He hunted with his father until his father died. Then he hunted with his younger brother until he had quit and left for college. Now, he hunted alone. Fine with him, he didn’t need anyone.

 

Dean lived in a cabin off in the woods alone. It was quiet and it was safe. Just the way he liked things, safe, quiet, solitary.

 

Dean was sitting, reading and drinking whiskey, things he did pretty much every day. Well, he read pretty much every day, he definitely drank whiskey every single day. Just how he liked it. He was startled by a large crash not too far from his cabin. This, he definitely did not like. He grabbed his shotgun and ran out the door. Standing outside in the snow, he stopped to judge where the noise had come from. Getting his bearings, he set out cautiously, holding the shotgun at the ready.

 

He walked a ways from the cabin when he saw something in the snow. As he got closer, the something turned into a someone. There was a man lying face down in the snow. There was a sizable divot around the guy, just like he had fallen from the sky.

 

Dean approached very slowly, shotgun pointed at the figure. As he got closer, he stopped and just stared. The guy was wearing a trench coat, which was odd enough, and he appeared to have a suit on underneath it, which was even odder. But what made Dean stop, the thing that was really odd… the guy appeared to have wings.

 

Dean watched for a few minutes. The guy with wings wasn’t moving and appeared to be dead. But on closer inspection, Dean saw the slight rise and fall of his back, meaning he was breathing. The only question left was, what the fuck WAS he? Monster? Surely not an angel, Dean didn’t believe in angels. Some gigantic fairy? That one made Dean chuckle to himself.

 

He had to make a decision. What to do about the guy with wings was a puzzler. He could just walk away, but that seemed sort of chicken shit. He needed to either kill him or help him. Dean had to admit to himself, he was intrigued. The guy certainly posed no threat in the shape he was in, and Dean really wanted to know just what the hell the guy was. He opted for helping. At least temporarily.

 

Dean slung his shotgun under his arm and lifted the guy up, He was out like a light and had a bad cut over his eye. Dean figured he might have some internal injuries or at least some broken ribs from the fall he took. He maneuvered his arm under the guy’s arm and half drug, half carried him to the cabin.

 

Once inside, he got the guy to the bed. He managed to keep him sitting up long enough to get his coat, tie, suitcoat and shirt off. That’s when he saw the deep gash on the guy’s chest. Then he laid the guy down and managed to get off his shoes, socks and pants. He left the boxers on out of modesty. He threw the wet, dirty clothes off on the floor and went to get some alcohol and bandages to clean the wounds and get him bandaged up.

 

After all that, he covered the guy with blankets to warm him up and went and sat back down at the table. He poured another shot of whisky and just stared at the guy. The weird part was that, while Dean was getting off his clothes, his wings just sort of folded up at his back and then disappeared. If Dean didn’t know better, he’d think he had imagined the wings. But he hadn’t. They were definitely there.

Dean was beat. He was pretty tired before the whole guy with wings thing, and now he was exhausted. His eyes slowly closed as his head drooped onto his chest.

 

He was awakened by the moaning and the thrashing the guy was doing. Jumping up, he went and felt the guy’s forehead. He was burning up. So what do you give a guy with wings when they have a fever? Fuck if he knew but he had aspirin. He got two tablets and some water. Pulling the guy up a little, he forced the two aspirin into his mouth and slopped some water in. The guy choked a little but the majority of the water, and the two tablets went down. Dean pushed the guy back down and he settled a little.

 

Dean spent the time reading, eating and pacing the cabin. He checked the guy from time to time; his fever had gone down some but he was still completely out of it. His bandages had a little blood seepage but not too bad. Dean read every lore book he had, searching for something that explained the guy currently burning up in his bed but found nothing. So Dean sat, and drank, and watched the guy.

 

Finally the guy opened his eyes. His eyes burned with fever but he looked coherent. He looked at Dean and looked away. He tried to sit up but fell back.

 

“Hey, hey, you need to stay in the bed. Hang on…”

 

Dean went and got a couple more aspirin and water. He helped the guy take them and drink. Then the guy laid back, exhausted.

 

Dean ran his hand through his hair. “UH, my name is Dean…”

 

The guy interrupted. “Winchester. I know.” His voice was deep and gravely and it sent a sort of thrill through Dean that he ignored.

 

“Okay, so you know who I am. We’ll explore how you know that in a minute. First, who the hell are you?”

 

The guy looked at Dean with an intensity that made Dean feel like squirming.

 

“My name is Castiel.”

 

“Cas-Teel?”

 

The man repeated his name slowly. “Cas-t-el”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. This Cas guy’s steady gaze was really making him uncomfortable.

 

“Okay, Cas, the real question is, WHAT the hell are you?”

 

Castiel looked away for a moment and then back at Dean.

 

“I’m an angel of the Lord.”

 

Dean snorted, “Sure buddy, as if. There ain’t no such things as angels. What are you really?”

 

Castiel looked confused. “I told you, I’m an angel. It is the truth.”

 

Dean just stared at him for a space of time.

 

“Okay, say you really are an angel. What the fuck happened to you? Aren’t angels all mighty and shit?

 

Castiel sighed. “I was separated from my garrison and attacked. I… I thought I was dead.”

As he spoke, Castiel’s eyes fluttered. “I’m very tired…” He drifted off, either sleeping or passed out again.

 

Dean just stared at him some more, thinking about those fucking wings Cas had stashed somewhere. He shook his head, and walked over to Cas, pulling back the blankets and beginning to change the bandages.

 

It was all too fucking weird for words.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean passed out. It was his usual way of ending the night. When he came to, it was morning. He rubbed his eyes, then looked at the bed. Cas lay there, looking at him

 

“You drink too much Dean.”

 

“Yeah, and you get a vote… why?”

 

Castiel just sighed. He watched Dean get up and walk to the bathroom, where he heard Dean pissing. Then the water ran for a bit. Dean came out and said, “Gonna fix something to eat. You eat?”

 

Cas sighed. “Yes, I am able to eat. But first, I have to relieve myself.” Cas sat up, groaning in pain.

 

Dean walked over to him. “Let me help you.” He wrapped an arm around Cas and under his arm. He lifted the angel up and helped him to the bathroom. Then he let go and made sure the angel was steady enough to make it by himself. 

 

“Go ahead, Cas, I ain’t gonna hold it for you too.”

 

Cas walked in the bathroom and shut the door. After a few minutes the door opened and a very pale Cas emerged. Dean helped him back to the bed.

 

“Gonna fix some scrambled eggs. I’ll get you some water, you need to drink it.”

 

Cas drank his water while Dean cooked. Soon he was handed a plate and a fork.

 

“Eating chicken embryos always confused me.” Cas was staring at the eggs on his plate.

 

“Eww, dude. Don’t call ‘em that. It’s nasty.”

 

Cas cocked his head to the side. “Why? That’s what they are.”

 

Dean just continued to eat. “Eat your chicken embryos then and shut up about it.”

  
  


After they finished, Dean made Castiel drink more water while he washed up the dishes. The he grabbed a chair and pulled it close to the bed. 

 

“Want to check your bandages, angel.” Dean proceeded to look them over carefully. Everything looked fine, so he sat back.

 

He sat back. “So who, or what, attacked you?”

 

Castiel looked thoughtful. “I have no idea. I was jumped and stabbed. Left for dead. I was attempting to fly home when I dropped.”

 

Dean shook his head. “You angels must be some tough sons of bitches. That must have been a hell of a fall to leave a hole around you a foot deep.”

 

Castiel smiled, “We are sturdy, yes. Normally I could have healed myself and been on my way. But between the attack and the fall, I’m afraid my batteries are drained. I’m very grateful to you for saving me and for your continuing hospitality.”

 

Dean waved a hand. “Don’t be. I almost killed you or left you for dead.”

 

Castiel tilted his head, a sight Dean was beginning to think was sort of cute. “And why didn’t you? Kill me or leave me, I mean.”

 

Dean looked into those deep blue eyes and said, “It was your wings. I’ve never seen anything with wings before and they sort of intrigued me. I wanted to know what you were. So tell me, do all angels dress like holy tax accountants?”

 

Cas smiled just a little. “Oh no, my true visage is far different. This… this is a vessel.”

 

Dean was shocked. “You’re wearing some poor bastard? That aint right, Cas.”

 

Cas was quick to shake his head. “Oh no. This man prayed for this. He traded this vessel for a place in heaven with his wife.”

 

Dean thought about it. “So he’s dead?”

 

Castiel nodded.

  
  
  


Dean took his shotgun and went for his usual walk around the perimeter. He liked to know that everything was quiet and secure. When he got back, Castiel was asleep. Dean sat and poured some whiskey. He thought about Cas.If he was completely honest with himself, it was sort of nice having someone to talk to. Dean valued his privacy, but still… it did get lonely from time to time. And Cas interested him. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea of an angel. If he hadn’t seen the wings with his own eyes, he’d just think this was just some dork.

 

Dean was fixing dinner when Cas woke up. Dean helped him to the bathroom again and then served him a bowl of stew.

 

“You’re a very good cook, Dean.”

Dean just grunted. “I can cook what I can cook. I ain’t no chef by a long shot.”

 

Cas tilted his head again. “You put yourself down a lot Dean. I wonder why you have such a low opinion of yourself. You really are a good, righteous man.”

 

That made Dean snort derisively. Cas seemed to let it go.

  
  


They sat and talked awhile. Dean asked about heaven and Cas answered all his questions. He still was having a problem believing it all. The more they talked, the more Dean found himself liking Cas. The guy was dorky and kind of innocent, but he was really intelligent and unintentionally funny as hell. 

 

And, if Dean was being perfectly honest with himself, Cas was also sexy as fuck. It had been a long time since Dean had hooked up with anyone.When he did have a one night stand, it didn’t matter to Dean if they were a guy or a chick. But he never spent more than a night with anyone. He didn’t need the mess that getting involved always caused. But he doubted that an angel of the Lord was interested in sex, if he even knew how to have sex, or was capable.

  
  


It was getting late. Cas went to the bathroom and then said he was going to sleep. Dean sat and drank, looking at Cas sleep. As much as he liked the guy, he knew there was no sense in getting too attached. Cas would mend, get his mojo back and leave. It was just nice to have him around right now. That’s what Dean told himself. Just nice and then he’d be gone and everything would go back to normal.

 

He decided to take a shower. He went into the bathroom and stirpped. He turned the water on and let it get hot. Standing under the stream, he started to get hard. It had been a few days, he reasoned as he grabbed his cock and began to run his hand up and down his length. But when his mind wandered, it went straight to Cas. Disturbed, he changed his fantasy to some porn star when it went right back to Cas. Sighing and giving in, he imagined Cas over him, inside him, and he came in a hurry, groaning. He shook his head and told himself it was just proximity. Cas was around and that was all it amounted to.

 

Dean went out and started drinking again. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he just went to sleep, and didn’t pass out. It never mattered, he was alone and had no one to answer to. The only time he cut back was when he was working a case. And he sure as hell wasn’t working now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days went by. They were pretty much the same, Dean cooking and drinking and talking to Cas, Cas answering any and all questions put to him, and Dean jacking off to thoughts of Cas in the shower.

 

This afternoon was the same. Dean sitting near the bed, talking to Cas. Then Cas went quiet, just looking at Dean with his head cocked. Finally he asked Dean a question.

 

“Dean why do you stroke yourself every day in the shower and think of me… in  _ that  _ way?”

 

Dean blushed red and looked away. He cleared his throat and said quietly, “Uh… well, Cas,,, uh, it’s kind of a human thing. We need… relief and if we don’t have a willing partner, we take care of those needs ourselves.”

 

Cas smiled at him, which was very unnerving to Dean. “But what if you do have a willing partner? Why would you not approach me?”

 

Dean almost swallowed his tongue. He coughed and took a deep breath. “Wait, Cas… you mean… you would be willing to have sex with me?”

 

Cas’ smile deepened. “Of course, Dean. This is a human vessel after all,. I am interested in experiencing all aspects of human behavior. You are a very handsome man and I would enjoy having sex with you, I’m sure. My wounds are almost healed and in another day or so, I’ll be able to heal myse…” He was cut off by a fierce kiss.

 

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He was on Cas in a heartbeat. He kissed Cas deeply, forcing his mouth open and taking control of Cas’ mouth with his tongue. He ran his hands over Cas chest and then pushed him down on his back. Dean straddled him and just kept kissing, loving the response he was getting back.

 

Dean sat back and pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled Cas up and yanked his shirt off as well, just desperate for some skin on skin contact. When they were both bare, Dean ran his hands over Cas’ chest and kissed him again. Cas moaned into his mouth and that sound alone went straight to Dean’s cock.

 

Dean groaned and said “Need pants off…” he jumped up and undid his jeans, just staring at Cas. He yanked them off and then pulled Cas’ sleep pants off him and over his feet. He stood a moment and admired Cas’ cock. It was thick and long, dripping pre cum and standing at attention,.

 

Dean groaned again and crawled back over Cas. He positioned them so that their cocks were pressed together and the feeling just shot electric shocks right up his spine. He rolled his hips against Cas and moaned. Cas ran his hands along Dean’s back and to his ass, grabbing each cheek hard and kneading them.

 

“Want you to fuck me, Cas. Need to feel you inside of me…” Cas growled in response and the next thing Dean knew, he was flat on his back with the angel looming over him. Dean thrust his hips up to make his cock bump against Cas again and just groaned. Cas kissed him, and then he moved down and looked at Dean.

 

“So beautiful, Dean… “ 

 

Cas spread Dean’s legs far apart and Dean bent his knees up to show Cas his hole.He felt as if he never wanted anything more in his life than he wanted Cas inside him. He was on the verge of begging when Cas asked him if he had lubrication. Dean almost laughed at that. 

 

“Over there.” he gestured towards the table next to the bed. Cas looked and grabbed the bottle, opening the cap and pouring some in his hand. He slicked up his fingers and played one around Dean’s anus. Dean moaned and bucked against it. 

 

“Please… Cas… Please…”

 

Cas pushed one finger into Dean as far as it would go and just left it there, waiting for Dean to adjust. Dean cried out and clenched against it, then began to relax. He wanted it so badly… He just opened his eyes and looked at Cas… nodded slightly. Cas then began to pull back and push it in again, and searched for Dean’s prostate. When he found it he massaged it gently. The feeling went straight to Dean’s brain and he cried out again and pushed his ass against Cas’ hand. 

 

Cas added a second finger quickly and moved them back and forth, opening Dean up. He soon added a third one and Dean was fucking himself on them, his face was twisted in pleasure, mouth open and eyes shut tight. Cas toyed with the idea of adding a fourth finger but just couldn’t wait. He had never experienced this and found his need was overwhelming’

 

When Cas pulled his fingers out, Dean whined. Cas murmured “Shush.” and grabbed his cock. He leaned over Dean and pressed the head to Dean’s slightly open hole. He pressed and was able to breach Dean, his cock head slid inside, The feeling was overwhelming.

 

Dean felt Cas’ cock force him open and it hurt. He craved it, needed it so badly he was near tears. He pushed against it, needing so much more. When Cas slid in all the way, Dean cried out and pushed against Cas harder than ever.

 

“Cas… please… move now Cas…”

 

Cas pulled back and then pushed in again. The feeling of his cock inside Dean was like nothing he had ever experienced before, on earth or in heaven. He moaned and began to thrust in and out of Dean faster than he had intended to, but he seemed to have lost control and was just going on instinct and need. He looked down to watch his cock disappear into Dean over and over… So beautiful that it made his heart sing.

 

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and dug his heels into Cas’ ass in an attempt to get him even closer and deeper inside him. His mind was completely blank to anything but the feeling of Cas fucking him, using him… He had never felt like this with anyone he’d ever been with. He’d never lost control like this before. Now all he wanted was Cas to use him, take him hard and fast and stay in him forever. His cock was aching and he hated for the first time in his life… to come. He knew if he came, Cas would too and then it would be over.

 

He heard himself moan out, “Cas… Cas I love you…” and he didn’t even care.

 

Cas moved up higher, bending Dean in half to get deeper. He just wanted in Dean as far as he could be. He heard Dean say I love you and it made him feel invincible, powerful and complete. “I love you too, Dean.”

 

Finally Dean couldn’t hold it off any more, He was coming and nothing in the world was going to stop it. He groaned loudly and his cock shot strings of cum all over both of them. It was the most mind-blowing oragsm he had ever had.

 

Cas felt Dean come, felt his hole clench down on Cas’  cock like a vise, Cas gasped and came as well. He felt himself fill Dean with his spend. He knew he was lost.

 

They lay tangled together. Neither of them spoke, They couldn’t find the words. They just held each other until the stickiness drove Dean to get up and get a cloth to clean them. Then they sat and looked at one another. Finally Dean spoke. 

 

“Cas, please don’t leave. Don’t leave me. I love you, I need you…. Please…” his voice broke.

 

The pain on Cas; face broke his heart. “Dean, I have to. I have responsibilities. My family will be worried, no doubt they are looking for me right now. I don’t want to leave you, ever. But… I must.”

  
  


Dean just got up and went to fix dinner. There was nothing left to say.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They spent the next few days in bliss. They made love several times every day. Cas’ grace seemed to render him insatiable as far as the ability to be ready again in no time and Dean was both amazed and thrilled by it. They slept wrapped around one another.

 

But each day brought both of them more pain as well. Cas knew he couldn’t keep postponing the leaving. Every day he spent with Dean made the idea of leaving more painful, until finally he couldn’t bear it anymore.

 

When Dean woke up that morning. Cas was sitting in the chair watching him. One look told Dean everything..

 

“You’re leaving aren’t you…”

 

Cas signed and said, “Dean I have to. Believe me when I say I don‘t want to. I want to stay with you more than I’ve ever wanted anything.” He looked away from the stark pain on Dean’s face.

 

Dean stood up, naked, and walked to Cas. Cas stood up and they embraced. Tears were stinging Dean’s eyes. They held each other for a long time, and then Dean broke away.

 

“Just go, Cas.” He turned away.

 

Cas took a last long look at Dean, then spread his wings and was gone.

 

Dean threw himself on the bed and sobbed.

  
  
  
  


The days ran on. Dean did his usual routine but he had no interest in anything, He laid in his empty bed at night but seldom slept. Not even whiskey dulled the pain. He was just existing.

  
  


Dean was returning from his usual sweep of the area. When he neared the cabin, something just felt different. He shouldered the shotgun and opened the door.

 

Cas stood in the middle of the room. Dean blinked and took a breath. He went in and shut the door behind him. He just stood by the door and waited.

 

Cas spoke, “Dean… I’m back. I’m here to stay, I hope you’ll still have me.”

 

Dean ran to him and took him into his arms. He clung to Cas like a child. He kissed his angel and then stood back.

 

“Cas… how… why  are you back?”

 

Cas took Dean’s hands. “I couldn’t bear to live without you, Dean. I… I left heaven. I told them why and then I left. I love you too much.”

 

Dean kissed Cas again. “Baby, you’ve made me the happiest man alive.Swear you’ll never leave, Swear.”

 

Cas smiled and said, “You’re stuck with me forever, beloved. I swear.”

 

And they were together, both on earth and in heaven. Forever.

 


End file.
